<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That One Time He Did by Tall Potato (mentallydatingcolinfirth)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774418">That One Time He Did</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentallydatingcolinfirth/pseuds/Tall%20Potato'>Tall Potato (mentallydatingcolinfirth)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Hart x Reader [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingsman (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, M/M, NSFW, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:46:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27774418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mentallydatingcolinfirth/pseuds/Tall%20Potato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fuck." Almost everything that comes out of your mouth has included that word. What happens when someone takes your profanity quite literally?</p><p>Originally posted on <a href="https://perksofbeingatallpotato.tumblr.com/post/183454920886/that-one-time-he-did">Tumblr</a>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Hart | Galahad/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Harry Hart x Reader [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2032087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That One Time He Did</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>"Fuck"</i>
</p><p>Whenever something goes wrong or something surprises you, that's your go-to word. Although you say other curse words, <i>fuck</i> is always the word that's quick to fly out of your mouth.</p><p>That one time you and Harry had to hide behind a dumpster because you both ran out of ammo.<br/>
<i>"Fuck"</i></p><p>That time when you were being chased by two guard dogs.<br/>
<i>"Fuck, fuck, fuck!"</i></p><p>That one time when you and Eggsy had to jump off a cliff to escape and reach the extraction point.<br/>
<i>"FUUUUUCCKK"</i></p><p>That mission where you're tasked to infiltrate an abandoned warehouse full of pipe bombs and one hostile may or may not have accidentally set one and triggered a few more.<br/>
<i>"OH FUUCKK"</i></p><p>Merlin even joked that your situation report didn't need details. He could easily tell how things are going with the intensity of your profanity, or the lack thereof.</p><p>And Kingsman agents aren't supposed to be clumsy, but sometimes you just are.</p><p>That time when you're so fixated on your mobile phone and you're turning a corner on the Kingsman hallway and you bumped into Harry.<br/>
"Oh <i>fuck</i>, sorry."</p><p>That time when you spilled a good amount of water on yourself after a mission.<br/>
<i>"Fuck me"</i><br/>
"Looks like someone's really thirsty," Harry then said smirking at you before taking a sip from his own bottle.</p><p>Those times when you dropped your mobile phone or keys to your flat, while walking or while putting it back in your pocket.<br/>
<i>"Fuck"</i></p><p>That time when you forgot your Kingsman umbrella at your flat<br/>
<i>"Fuck,"</i> followed by a facepalm.<br/>
At least there's always a spare at the tailor shop.</p><p>That one time when Harry mentioned that you say it quite a lot.<br/>
And you replied with "<i>fuck</i> yes."</p><p>Those times when your character dies on a mobile game you're playing during downtimes at the office.<br/>
<i>"Fuck"</i><br/>
Where Merlin, Eggsy, and Harry would look at you like they always do whenever you say that word, and you'd give them a sheepish grin before your character respawns.</p><p>The guys were used to it by now, but you still get their attention most of the time. Not to mention, it amuses them.</p><p>And then there's this one time that Harry had enough of you saying fuck, that he did.</p><p>The mission was a success, everything went well. But there's one thing the Kingsman can't control, the weather. You and Harry were supposed to be extracted right after the mission, but there's a hurricane, and Merlin wasn't given the clearance to fly.</p><p>If it were an overnight mission, Kingsman would've already booked a nice hotel with separate rooms for you and Harry. Since it was last minute and there's a storm coming, almost all hotels are full.</p><p>And when you arrived at the last one in the area, there's only one room left.</p><p>"<i>Fuck.</i> At least tell me it's a twin?" You asked the concierge.<br/>
"I'm afraid the only one left is a double."<br/>
<i>"Fuck."</i><br/>
"We'll take it," Harry said as you might lose the room.</p><p>The concierge handed the keys to Harry when Merlin spoke through the comms.<br/>
"I'm afraid you two will have to share, I did everything I could. And if I wasn't keen on getting you two home this instant, I could've booked you —" Merlin was cut-off.</p><p>It was already dark outside; the hurricane must be close.</p><p>"I'll take the couch," Harry said as he opened the door to the room.<br/>
And once you stepped in, you saw that there is only one bed, one armchair, and a small table with two chairs.<br/>
"<i>Fuck.</i> Well, at least the bed's big enough for us to share."</p><p>Without spare clothes, and the hotel doesn't have robes, as it is on the low-end side, you just decided to take off your tie, Kingsman jacket and untucked your shirt.<br/>
If you were alone, it was easy, you could've stripped down to your underwear.</p><p>When Harry stepped out of the bathroom, you saw that he did the same. Except he kept his shirt tucked and had just undone the top buttons.</p><p>You fancied your colleague from the first time you saw him, and this look Harry has on had caused some more inner stirrings.</p><p>"<i>Fuck</i>", you muttered under your breath then quickly turned your gaze away from him to the window.</p><p>If Harry heard or noticed you, he didn't mention anything.<br/>
"Which side of the bed are you going to take?" Harry asked.</p><p>"I'm okay with whatever. Guess I'll take this side." As you're sitting at the edge of the bed by the window.</p><p>"No word from Merlin?" Harry asked.<br/>
"Afraid our communications might be affected by the hurricane." You turned the tv on but the reception's bad.</p><p>"<i>Fuck.</i> I don't have a good reception on my phone either." You sighed in defeat and flopped on the bed.</p><p>"Ah, well then, we'll have to wait out the storm the old-fashioned way."<br/>
"Clueless and staring into nothing?"<br/>
Harry just chuckled at you and you felt the bed dip, he had already taken his side of the bed.</p><p>You did your best not to pay attention to Harry lying beside you, as it may give you unwelcome thoughts, so you just decided to play a game on your phone.</p><p>Only the rain hitting the window and the wind whooshing outside were the only sounds that could be heard for a while until the power went out.</p><p>"Oh, <i>fuck me.</i>"<br/>
You thought Harry was already sleeping and hoped that you didn't wake him up.</p><p>"I guess I should," Harry said in a low voice. You were caught off guard.</p><p>You turned to face him because you couldn't believe what you heard, and he got this look on his face that you've only seen just now.<br/>
"Pardon? What did you just —"<br/>
"I said I guess I should fuck you, but only if you want to?" He said slowly as he looked at you with intent, that you felt your breath grow heavy.<br/>
"<i>Fuck</i>" was all you could say before you moved in closer to kiss him.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>